Life as We Know It
by Fruityferret
Summary: The Ducks have been on Earth for a while now with no success in cathcing Dragaunus. But when allies comes, things seem to turn upside down. Is it for good? Drama unfolds and babysitting isn't as easy when the kid's got the power to wipe out the universe!
1. A Little Kiss

**Yeah! I finally get a chance to start this story. I've wanted to for weeks now but things keep coming up. So anyway, I'm going to be posting two stories and this is the first part.**

**I really hope you like it and please review when you get a chance.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered as Wildwing blocked the puck from the goal. The end of the game buzzer went off and the crowd stood up, cheering loudly for the ducks. "And the Mighty Ducks have won another game!" The announcer said. "That's five games in a row! What a run of victories!"<p>

The Ducks filed into the locker rooms. Phil ran in behind them. "Boobies! You guys were great! The phones are ringing off the hook for potential gigs!"

"No way," Nosedive said, throwing his gear down and leaving.

"What's up with him?"

"Our little friend's aura is clouded," Grin said.

Everyone looked at Wildwing, expecting him to say something. "He's been acting weird for a few days, but I'll talk to him."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Nosedive was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling thinking to himself. Just then, Wildwing knocked. "Come in," he said.<p>

"Hey little bro," he said as the door opened. "Is everything alright?"

He shrugged in response. "I guess."

"Well why have you been snapping at everyone lately?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little homesick."

"We're all missing home, Nosedive," he said. "But as soon as we catch Dragonus, we can go back."

"Yeah but it seems like it's taking forever," he said.

"You just got to have faith."

Nosedive just rolled his eyes in reply. _Faith isn't going to catch Dragonus._

Mallory sat in the main room, flicking through the television channels. Nothing good was on, but there wasn't anything better to do at the moment.

Wildwing, finished talking to his younger brother, walked in. "Hey Mal," he said.

"Hey," was all she said as she turned off the TV.

"You homesick too?" He asked, pulling a drink out of the fridge.

"What makes you say that?"

"Nosedive's feeling the same way," he replied.

"Well, I'm not exactly homesick as much as I…" She stopped, not knowing how to explain.

"Why don't we talk about it?" He said. She nodded and they started walking down the hallway. "So what's wrong?"

Mallory thought carefully for a minute about what she wanted to say. "You see, since my dad was a military commander, he was pretty rough and I was never really close with anyone in my family except for my sister."

He looked at her, a bit surprised. "You mentioned having brothers before, but never a sister."

"I guess it just never came up," she said. "I haven't seen her since the Saurians attacked and it's been over a year. I'm worried something must 've happened to her back in Puckworld."

He smiled. "I'm sure if she's anything like you then she's just fine," he replied, smiling.

Mallory looked at him and blushed slightly, her heart started to race. She didn't know why. Mallory had never felt anything for him more than him being a leader and a friend.

Suddenly, she started remember the first time she had felt that way. It was a long time ago, about ten years ago, when she was still just a kid…

_~Flashback~_

_12 year-old Mallory and the rest of the girls started their final lap around the track. It was one of those rare days in Puckworld when it was beyond regular temperature. They all had been working all day and were sweaty and exhausted. _

"_C'mon ladies," the lieutenant yelled. "One more lap won't kill ya."_

_They refrained from sighing, knowing that any noticeable wining would just make it worse. _

_As they passed the barbed fences, Mallory saw some guys talking. The girls stayed on one end of the boarding school while the guys on the other. _

_She slowed down considerably when she saw a mallard she recognized. It was Kahn, one of the most handsome guys there. Strong-looking and kind, all the girls liked him, especially Mallory. She had only got the chance to talk to him a couple times though, but she still wondered if he ever thought of her._

_Mallory hadn't realized that she had stopped. A couple of the girls behind her, bumped into her, snapping her out of her daze. "Oh, sorry," she said._

_The Lieutenant blew his whistle. "Lineup!" The girls immediately stopped and turned their attention to him. He looked pretty angry. "Mallory, up front!" _

_Blushing, Mallory stepped forward. "Yes, sir?"_

"_Don't 'yes, sir me' Ms. McMallard," he said. "I have a question for you. Why, in the middle of training, did you stop?"_

_Embarrassed, she wasn't sure what to say. "I, uh…"_

"_C'mon McMallard, speak up. I can't hear you." When Mallory didn't reply, the Lieutenant looked up through the gate and saw some guys walk by._

_He gave a strange smile. "Oh I see," He said. "So gazing at boys is more important than concentrating on your training, hmm? Well tell me this, would you let your guard down in the middle of a battlefield, because you saw a cute guy standing around?"_

_At this comment, the other girls started giggling and Mallory blushed. "Do you girls think this is funny?" _

"_Sir No Sir!" They said, regaining their composure._

_The Lieutenant looked back at Mallory. "You know why I'm here?" He asked. "So I can turn you ladies into full grown soldiers. But obviously, I'm not being tough enough on you girls and I'd like to thank Mallory for helping me realize this."_

_The Lieutenant turned and took a few steps back. "Here's what's going to happen, you girls are going to do the whole course as many times you can for the next three hours. Also, don't expect lunch. Everyone got that?"_

_From the tone of his voice, it was obvious complaints were out of the question. "Sir yes sir." They said and started running._

"_Nice going Mal," the girl next to her said._

"_Sorry Lori," was all she could say. It was going to be another long day._

"Mallory?" Wildwing said. "Is something wrong?"

My blinked back from her flashback. She had completely forgotten about Wildwing for a moment. "Sorry, I was just thinking to myself."

"Don't worry about it." He said as they stopped outside of her bedroom door. Mallory wasn't sure what to say next. Suddenly, without warning, Wildwing leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll be home soon, Mal," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks," she said, before hurrying into her room.


	2. Invaders from Outer Space

**Sorrrrrrry about the long wait but I've been busy and I decided to change up the order of my chapters for more fun!**

**Okay, so Thanks to my reviewers and I really hope I get more this chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Thrash! Mookie! What's up?" Nosedive said as he walked into the comic store where Thrash and Mookie were easily found.<p>

"Dude," Thrash said, looking up from an _Invaders from Outer space_ comic book. "We haven't seen you in forever."

"Toats," Mookie agreed. "Where've you been?"

He shrugged. "Ya know, busy saving the world I guess." The truth was, he hadn't really been up for hanging out with his friends. But this morning, Wildwing had gotten him up, and uncharacteristically, encouraged him to come hang out with the two. Nosedive would've refused if Wildwing had almost literally pushed him out of the door. Apparently, he needed cheering up.

"Dive, man, you've totally got the read the new issue of _Invaders from Outer Space_," Thrash told him, waving the comic book in his hand. "It's the best one yet."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, Nosedive, the battle scenes are pretty epic," Mookie said.

"Yeah, don't be a downer, Dive."

Nosedive shrugged again and took the comic book from Thrash. "Okay, I'll take it."

Thrash and Mookie let him take it for free and Nosedive left soon afterward.

As he walked down the sidewalk, flipping through his newly acquired comic book, he heard a small fight ensuing across the street. He stopped beside a tall building to see what was going on.

It was two little boys, fighting over what seemed to be a little action figure toy. One seemed a little older than the and since they looked sort of a like, Nosedive guessed they were brothers. As their little fight continued, he saw their mother come and break up the and started to scold them.

Nosedive couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. He remembered when he and his brother were little and they had fought. Though, when Nosedive was about six, their father had died and things had started to change. Wildwing really stepped up as a big brother and had taken care of him and his mother. It seemed like his brother had that natural ability to step and take control when things got tough, even though he had some confidence issues.

As Nosedive continued in his daze, he hadn't noticed that from above, he was being watched. Standing on the top of the building, looking down, was a young female duck, watching him carefully.

The girl had never seen another duck here in this planet before. She wondered who he was and how he'd gotten here. Maybe he could help her?

"Well, well, well," an evil voice said from behind. "We finally found you."

She turned around and gasped at the sight of Siege and Chameleon behind her. Her shock quickly turned to anger and slight panic as she realized that this time she had nowhere to run.

"Now don't go running away from us anymore, ya' here?" Chameleon said, in one of his annoying voices that she couldn't stand. "Dragaunus is ready to strangle us as it is."

All she did was glare back at the time, trying to think of a way around them. In the meantime, Chameleon walked up to here and reached out for her. Thinking quickly, she kicked him in the knee. Hard.

He fell to the ground but when tried to run, siege caught her by the arms. "You don't want to get on our bad side," he said menacingly.

She pulled back and kicked him in the face. He dropped her and she fell near the edge op the roof, almost losing her balance.

"That's it!" Siege charged, trying to grab her. Refusing to let him touch her once more, she decided there was only one way to go.

She took a deep breath and jumped off. Luckily, she didn't land hard. In fact, when she felt under her, someone was there.

She looked down, shocked to see the duck she had been watching carefully, laying under her, eyes closed. Panicked, she rolled off and tried to shake him back awake.

Nosedive blinked open his eyes. _What had just happened? _He wondered, trying to clear his vision. One moment, he was reminiscing about his past, another he had fallen to the ground, feeling a weight land on him.

When things started to clear up, he saw, to his surprise, a little duck, with a worried look on her face, staring back down at him. She was very petite looking with wavy auburn hair.

He probably would have been more surprised if his head wasn't pounding. It hurt like hell and he could feel the blood dripping down his forehead.

"Who are you?" He managed to ask.

She didn't respond, but instead, she picked up the comic book he had dropped. He wanted to ask her more but was interrupted by angry yelling.

Nosedive turned and saw Siege and Chameleon come running around the corner. Their eyes were fixed on the younger duckling. "Don't think we can't catch you."

She gave Nosedive an apologetic look then took off running. He wanted to stop her, but there was no way. His head hurt way too much to stay focused and he was pretty sure standing took some sort of the aspect and decided to spare himself the embarrassment.

"Well while we're here we might as well get rid of you," Siege said, looking down at Nosedive.

Unable to do anything, Nosedive just sat there, feeling himself start to slip in and out.

Siege held up the gun, but in a flash it was shot out his hand by a puck. He looked and saw the other Mighty Ducks standing behind him.

"Back off from my brother," Wildwing said angrily.

"Looks like we're in trouble," Chameleon said, backing away slightly.

Siege didn't want to back down, but getting the girl was more important. "Let's get out of here," he said. Agreeing, he and Chameleon both teleported.

The others ran up to their fallen team member. "Nosedive, are you alright?" Wildwing asked.

Nosedive was glad his brother was here. As usual, he always seemed to show up at the right time to make sure Nosedive didn't get into any more trouble than he was already in. Usually, he would feel angry that his brother would treat him like a kid who needed babysitting, but this time he was glad he had shown up.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled as they tried helping him up.

Duke smirked. "Ya' couldn't wait to start the battle without us, eh kid?"

"Believe it or not, but I didn't have anything to do with this one," he told Duke before passing out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Nosedive woke up. He found himself in the infirmiry at the pond. Tanya walked in and smiled when she saw he was awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?"<p>

Nosedive reached up and felt the bandage on his head. "All right, but my head still hurts."

"W-Well that's what happens when you get a c-c-concussion," she said. "Hang on, I'll tell the others your awake."

Only a moment after she left, the others came in, eager to see if he was alright. "Hey Dive," Wildwing said. "Glad to see your awake."

"Nosedive, I think your starting to get used to concusions," Mallory joked.

"But it wasn't my fault," he said. "It was a girl, from our planet. And she landed right on top of me!"

The others stared back at him in shock. "Wing," Duke said. "I think ya need to have that little talk with your brother."

"I think he's a little old for that, don't you think?" Mallory commented.

"No, not like that," he protested.

"Maybe our little friend got hit harder than we thought," Grin said.

"I'm being completely serious you guys."

"I'm sure you are," Tanya said. "But for now you need to rest." She started to usher the others out of the room but Wildwing requested to stay for a rew more minutes. She agreed, and once she left, Nosedive started to explain everything.

Wildwing had listened while his brother described who he saw. It didn't sound like he was making it up. "How old did she look?"

"About ten, maybe twelve," he replied. "And Wildwing, I swear, I saw her."

"A little girl from Puckworld," Wildwing pondered. "Still, how would she have gotten here?"

Nosedive shrugged. "I don't know, which is just another good reason to find her."

"Well, it's late and there's nothing we can do about it now," Wildwing said. "Try to get some rest."

"Wait," Nosedive said. "Can I at least have my comic book?"

Wildwing looked confused. "What comic book?"

"I had one with me earlier that I got from Thrash and Mookie. You didn't see it on the ground when you came to get me?"

"Dive, I was too worried about you to be looking for a silly comic book. Now will you just go to bed?"

"No," Nosedive said defiantly. "It's the most important one in the _Invaders from Outer Space! _Series. It is the ultimate battle between the invaders and the princes gladiator forces."

Wildwing rubbed his temples in frustration. Of course, this was all his brother was worried about. A battle in a comic book.

"Nosedive, the only battle you'll have to worry about if you don't get to bed soon, is the one between you and me." Wildwing turned and headed for the door. "I'll check if Mallory or Duke picked it up in the morning. For now, just try and get some rest."

After Wildwing left, Nosedive leaned back up against his pillow, a little angry. _Like hell those two picked it up._ Suddenly, another thought struck him. _That little girl…_

Two days later, Nosedive refused to stay on bed rest any longer and decided to try to find the little girl. He had no such luck though, as no one but he had seen her apparently and Dragaunus's goons hadn't been seen recently either.

Late that night, the alarm from Drake 1 sounded. Nosedive was excited. Now, maybe where Siege and Chameleon showed up, that little girl with auburn hair would too.

* * *

><p>At that moment, the girl was sitting on a broken beam in the middle of an old long abandoned factory. It was now pretty much a junkyard, but quiet and that was her idea of a quality in a place.<p>

She had pulled out the comic book she had accidently taken from that other duck. She had been in such a rush she hadn't noticed or meant to take it. She would've returned it if she didn't need to stay low. Dragaunus had eyes everywhere looking for her.

Turned out though, the comic, even though made by humans, was actually pretty good. She had found herself delving into the action scenes, feeling that urgency and panic she remember feeling back in Puckworld, as they tried to fight off the invaders.

The only thing that bothered her though was the humans' perception of an alien. Though since humans were aliens to her, she hadn't expected them to look the way they did either. But something about it made them seem menacing. But if she had to relate, Dragaunus would be the true the worst of it all.

She stopped reading when she heard beeping. Confused, she saw something that horrified her. On her sleeve, was a small tracking device. And the noise indicated that they had found her.

Quickly, she threw the comic book in her bag. "Going somewhere?" she heard.

Turning around, she saw Chameleon and Siege, but this time accompanied by Wraith. "You are quite the slippery one, aren't you," he said, smiling.

"But you won't get away this time," Chameleon said, pulling out a gun. She tried to run but was quickly brought down by a net. She found herself tangled up and unable to move.

Wraith stepped in front up and used his magic to make her float face to face with him. "The power you have, it is quite great. You are pretty lucky. If it wasn't for your ability, you would've been killed already."

"Step away from her, sleazeballs!" Nosedive yelled out. The three turned and saw the Mighty Ducks standing there, once again.

"Why don't you ducks just leave? This doesn't concern you," Wraith told them.

"Maybe, but whatever Dragaunus is planning concerns us," Wildwing said.

Grin picked up a large piece of the fallen wall. "Try fighting someone who could fight you back." He threw it viciously toward them and the three goons dispersed, trying to dodge it. The girl fell to the ground.

When the ducks started shooting pucks, the three decided maybe it was better to back away. As they did, Nosedive and Tanya ran up to the little girl. "Are you alright?" Tanya asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Siege said.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're getting into," Chameleon added.

"What are you talking about?" Mallory asked.

Wraith smiled. "That little girl… is evil." The others gasped in shock, especially Nosedive. Evil? That didn't make sense.

"Why else would Dragaunus be so interested in a little duckling. She has great power and unless you decide to hand her over, you'll end up being crushed by it."

No one was sure what to say. To them, she looked like a normal little girl. Nothing about her screamed evil, nor even hinted it. But it did make sense why Dragaunus and his goons were so interested in her.

The others looked at Wildwing. This time, it was up to him to make the decision. Nosedive really hoped his brother wouldn't just give her to them. For some reason, he felt sort of attached to her. "No."

The three looked shocked. "Do you really want to risk it?"

"Well, if you think I'm going to hand Dragaunus an advantage, you've got another thing coming."

Wraith glared, then simply shrugged. "Fine, but it's your grave." And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

><p>At their secret hiding place for the ship, Dragaunus was yelling at his crew. 'I can't believe you let the ducks get the girl!"<p>

"It wasn't our fault-"

"Shut up! It was a simple task. Bring the girl here. A little girl!" He yelled. "I'm surrounded by incompetence!"

"Lord Dragaunus, I have no doubt the ducks will find her too much to handle quite soon," Wraith said.

"But did you ever think that she might destroy herself in the process? Thanks to you three, I might lose my only way back to world domination!" He started to pace the floor heatedly.

"I want that girl, and I want her NOW!" He said before storming out.

"He's pretty cranky," Chameleon said.

"I guess we better do as he says," Wraith said.

Siege shook his head. "I'm not losing my life over that little brat."

"Well either way you're going to risk it not doing as Dragaunus says."

"Who knows," Seige replied. "Maybe she'll finish off the ducks for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Thanks, and don't hesitate to review!<strong>


End file.
